In wireless communications efficient communications can be greatly facilitated by much improved and novel antenna systems. Thus, there is a long standing need in the wireless communications and antenna art for antennas that can provide high-gain, antennas that provide for multi-beams, and antennas that can provide 360 degree radiation.